The King Of The Saiyans
by Lord of Saiyans
Summary: There once was a warrior race called the saiyans. They were ruled by a king. When the king passes away his son is supposed to take over. But the young prince thinks he is responsible for his fathers death so he runs away. read and review please.
1. The Presentation

The King of The Saiyans  
  
This story is just like the Lion King just in DBZ form.  
  
Here are a few things for you to know: The planet of the saiyans is still there. It is not called Vegeta. Goku is the king of the saiyans. Vegeta is his evil brother. Chi-chi and Videl are saiyans.  
  
I will explain more as the story progresses. Well here we go.  
  
Chapter 1: The Presentation of Gohan  
  
The story begins with all the saiyans journeying to a city called Sentry. In this city is where the king of saiyans lives.  
  
Just outside the city is a small village called Plant. The previous king had allowed the hated Tuffles to live there. The Tuffles were saiyans that disobeyed the king so they were exiled. That city has little food and water. If a Tuffle ever leaves that city the king goes out and kills them or banishes them to another planet.  
  
Back to the city of Sentry. As I said before the saiyans were journeying there to see the new born prince. All of the saiyans were gathered outside the palace. They were awaiting the arrival of the wise man. His name was Master Roshi. When he arrived he entered the castle. He went to the balcony where King Goku was waiting.  
  
"Hello old friend." Said Goku as he hugged master Roshi.  
  
"Where is the little prince?' asked Master Roshi.  
  
"He's right over there playing with Chi-chi." Said Goku.  
  
Roshi walked over to Chi-chi and greeted her. He played with him for a minute.  
  
"You've got quite a kid here. He looks like you did when you were a child Goku." He said. Goku only smiled.  
  
Roshi said a blessing over him before he took the baby prince Gohan in his arms. He took him to the balcony and raised him up so all the saiyans could see their future king. All the saiyans shouted their battle cries as they welcomed the prince into there world. Gohan tried to let out a battle cry but he was too young. King Goku and Queen Chi-chi looked among the crowd. They couldn't see Goku's younger brother Vegeta in the crowd.  
  
"Where is that brother of mine?" asked Goku.  
  
"He probably has a reason for missing the ceremony sir." Said the king's assistant Krillan.  
  
After the ceremony all the saiyans went back home. King Goku went to the home of his brother. Vegeta was just about to slaughter a mouse when Goku arrived.  
  
"Well if it isn't my big brother. Why are you here?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't see you at the ceremony this morning."  
  
"Oh my goodness, that was today. I thought it was tomorrow."  
  
"As my brother you should have been at the palace first."  
  
"I was first before that little son of yours was born. Now he gets to be king instead of me."  
  
"That little son is your future king so you better show some respect."  
  
"I will practice my bowing. Good day your highness." He said as he walked away.  
  
"What am I going to do with him?" Goku thought as he flew back to the palace.  
  
When he got back he went to play with Gohan. He taught him how to punch and kick so he would be ready to defend his planet. Of course since Gohan was still a baby he couldn't do much. He got tired quickly and went to sleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - --  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. The others will be longer. The story will be romance in later chapters. Anyway what did you think? Review please. 


	2. Mischievous Gohan

Chapter 2: Mischievous Gohan  
  
This takes place five years after the presentation.  
  
"Dad. Dad. Come on dad wake up. We have to go." Said Gohan as he tried to wake up his father.  
  
"Your son is awake." Chi-chi said to Goku.  
  
"He is your son before twelve o'clock." Goku said.  
  
"Dad come on. You promised." Gohan said with a sad look on his face.  
  
"Ok I'm up. Let's go." Goku said as he slowly got up.  
  
Today was the day that Goku would show Gohan the whole kingdom. Goku took Gohan to the balcony.  
  
"Son, look around you. Wherever there is light in the day that is your future kingdom." Goku said.  
  
"Really. What's in that shadowy spot over there and why is it dark in the day?"  
  
"That is the only city on the entire planet that doesn't belong to us. You must never go there."  
  
"I thought a king could go anywhere."  
  
"Gohan, I have told you many times that there is more to being king than having your way. You must respect everything."  
  
"Does that include enemy planets?"  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"But then why do we go to war?"  
  
"The other planets start the war not us."  
  
"Sir, I have the morning report." Said Krillin as he flew towards Goku.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"The Sigma Team has conquered planet Moab. We are departing for a team to capture a planet called Jupiter."  
  
While Krillin was talking Gohan was trying to shoot a butterfly.  
  
"What are you doing son?" asked Goku.  
  
"Practicing my blasts. That butterfly keeps moving." Gohan replied.  
  
"Let and old pro teach you. Krillin could you turn around?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Focus your energy into your blast."  
  
Gohan did as he was told.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Krillin as he turned to face Goku.  
  
"A ki blast lesson."  
  
"Ah. Blasting. BLASTING. You can't be serious." Krillin said.  
  
Goku made him turn around again.  
  
Goku whispered a few more words to Gohan.  
  
"What are you telling him Goku?" Krillin said.  
  
Krillin turned around and saw that no one was there. Suddenly a blast hit him in the head and Goku started laughing.  
  
"Now this time you should..."  
  
"Sir, Tuffles in the city." Said Krillin with a scared voice.  
  
"What. Krillin take Gohan home."  
  
"Why can't I come?" asked Gohan.  
  
"It is to dangerous." Said Goku as he flew off.  
  
"I never get to go anywhere." Gohan said as he began to fly off.  
  
"Now young master someday you will be king and you can chase those stupid Tuffles all day." Krillin said.  
  
Gohan went to visit his uncle Vegeta.  
  
"Hi uncle Vegeta. Guess what."  
  
"I hate guessing games."  
  
"I'm going to be king someday. My dad just showed me the city."  
  
"Forgive me for not jumping for joy but I'm sleepy."  
  
"Wait a minute; if I'm king than what will that make you?"  
  
"A monkey's uncle."  
  
"You're so weird."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
Than Vegeta got an evil idea.  
  
"Your dad showed you the whole city. Did he show you that city over there?"  
  
"Well no. He said I should never go there."  
  
"He is absolutely right. It is far too dangerous. Only the bravest saiyans go there."  
  
"But I'm brave. What's over there?"  
  
"I just can't tell you. You might get hurt."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Now Gohan I am only looking out for my favorite nephews well being."  
  
"Very funny. I'm your only nephew."  
  
"All the more reason for me to be protective. A Tuffle city is no place for a saiyan prince. Oops. Oh dear I have said too much. Promise me you will never go there."  
  
"Okay." Gohan said as he crossed his fingers behind his best.  
  
Then Gohan flew off to visit his friend Videl. Videl was his best friend and was his same age. When he found her she was with her mother. Her mom was speaking with his mother.  
  
"Hey Videl."  
  
"Hi Gohan."  
  
"You want to go to this really cool place?"  
  
"What really cool place?" asked Chi-chi.  
  
"Oh... It's near... Master Roshi's house." Gohan said not wanting his mother to know where he wanted to go.  
  
"Roshi's house? What is so great that is near Roshi's house?" Videl asked.  
  
"I'll tell you when we get there." Gohan said.  
  
"Oh. Mom can I go with Gohan?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you think Chi-chi?" said Videl's mom.  
  
"It's fine with me." Said Chi-chi.  
  
"Yay." Gohan and Videl said.  
  
"As long as Krillin goes with you." Said Chi-chi.  
  
"NO. NOT KRILLIN." Gohan said.  
  
Chi-chi called Krillin and they were off. As they flew away Gohan told Videl where they wanted to go. All they had to do was ditch the baldy. Videl came up with an idea.  
  
"Oh look at you two. Romance blossoming in the air." Said Krillin.  
  
"What?" they both replied.  
  
"You know. Well I guess you don't. I mean that one day you two will be married."  
  
"Ew. Gross. I can't marry her. She's my friend." Said Gohan.  
  
"Yeah. It would be way too weird." Videl said.  
  
"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but you have no choice." Krillin said.  
  
"Well when I'm king that is the first thing that I'll change."  
  
"Not while I'm around." Said Krillin.  
  
"Than... you're fired."  
  
"Only the king can fire me."  
  
"Well I will fire you when I am king. Oh my gosh look it's a Tuffle."  
  
Krillin quickly turned around and found that there was no Tuffle there. When he turned around he found out that Gohan and Videl were gone. He flew off to find them.  
  
"Yes it worked." Videl said as they flew to the Tuffle city.  
  
When they got there they found no one there.  
  
"Where is everybody?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahha" said three voices.  
  
Gohan and Videl turned and saw three Tuffles walking towards them.  
  
"What do we have here? Two saiyans?" said a Tuffle.  
  
"Get away from them. Gohan Videl run." Krillin said as he threw a ki blast at them.  
  
Gohan and Videl flew away while the Tuffles tortured Krillin. They blasted him away and Krillin went to get Goku for help. Then the three Tuffles went to follow Gohan and Videl. The two saiyans tried to fly away but the Tuffles cornered them. Gohan fired a weak ki blast at them.  
  
"That was it. Do it again." Said one of the Tuffles.  
  
Suddenly a big ki blast came from above and hit the three Tuffles. The Tuffles looked to see who it came from and who they saw they didn't like. They saw Goku in his enraged super saiyan state.  
  
"If I were you three I would leave." Goku said angrily.  
  
The Tuffles ran away. Now the two saiyans were in even more trouble. They had to face the anger of a king.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What did you think? Review please. 


	3. The Two Talks

Chapter 3: The Two Talks  
  
It was just a few minutes after Goku saved Videl and Gohan.  
  
"Krillin take Videl home." Goku said angrily.  
  
"Yes sir. Come on Videl." Krillin said as he and Videl flew back.  
  
"Gohan, what do you think you were doing?" asked Goku.  
  
"I just wanted to see what was beyond the borders." Gohan said as he began to cry a little.  
  
"Why did you go there? Not only did you put yourself in danger but you put Videl in danger as well."  
  
"I just wanted to brave like you."  
  
"Gohan, I won't always be there to save you. You have to learn not to look for trouble. You really made me scared today. I though I might lose you."  
  
"Really. I thought you weren't afraid of anything."  
  
"Well now you know that I am afraid sometimes."  
  
"Hey dad. I think that those Tuffles were really scared today"  
  
"Of course they were. No one messes with my son and gets away with it."  
  
"Dad, are you still mad at me?"  
  
"Of course not son."  
  
"Dad, I can't wait until I'm king because when I am I can make you proud"  
  
"Gohan, you have to know that I will not be with you for the rest of your life. I will eventually die"  
  
"No you won't. We will be together forever."  
  
"Gohan, let me tell you something that my father told me. When you look at the stars the great kings of the past look back at you. They will guide you through your life."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I will guide you as well."  
  
After their talk they went home.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta was flying into the Tuffle city.  
  
"Those idiotic fools. They couldn't even destroy those two children."  
  
Vegeta flew into town and found the three Tuffles (Android 17, 18 and 19. 19 is really stupid.)  
  
"Hey Vegeta. How are you..." 17 stopped talking when he saw the look on Vegeta's face.  
  
"How did you not kill those to saiyans? It should have been simple." Vegeta said angrily.  
  
"Well we were about to when Goku came into the picture. We are powerless against him since he is king."  
  
"Then we will have to do something about that."  
  
"Like what?" asked 18.  
  
"Let's just say that we're going to have some fun with the king."  
  
"What kind of fun?" asked 17.  
  
"You three really are stupid. Do you need me to spell it out for you?" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"No of course not. Well, yes could you please?" asked 19.  
  
"The king is going to die."  
  
"Why? Is he sick?" asked 19.  
  
"No you fool. We're going to kill him and Gohan too." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Great idea. Now the Tuffles will rule the joint." Said 17.  
  
"Wrong again idiot."  
  
"What so there will be no king?'" asked 19.  
  
"Fools, I will be king. If you stick with me you will have food, water and endless meat." Vegeta said.  
  
"You got it King Vegeta." They all said.  
  
"I cannot wait to be king." Vegeta said.  
  
Vegeta left after that and went back home. Tomorrow would be a big day.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What did you think? Sorry the chapter was short. Review please. 


End file.
